


Can you feel the love tonight?

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Disney), coming home to music and love, long day in the office, onigiri for the soul, osamu is a romanticist and sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: After a long tiring day at the office, Keiji was just happy to come back home to a loving boyfriend and onigiri.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Can you feel the love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Been having ideas for random song fics for these two and Elton John's song Can you feel the love tonight? just popped into my mind. Honestly, I prefer the original Disney version but I think this song suits these two pretty well when it comes to a slow dance.

Keiji yawned as he walked down the familiar path leading to his and Osamu’s shared apartment. The editor had to meet with two deadlines that day, one of them being by the infamous Little Giant of Karasuno, Udai Tenma who had to power through the last ten pages of his manga chapter in five hours. It was a miracle the man hadn’t been thrown out of the window by his assistants; this was such a normal occurrence to the point that Keiji had just put his trust fully in the man and not say anything about how bad he was at meeting deadlines every single week.

He was close to scowling as he plodded up the stairs since the elevator wasn’t working for their building all the way to the fifth floor but the moment he opened the door, he smelled the delicious scent of freshly cooked rice followed by some soft piano music he vaguely recognised from Disney. His nose sniffed the air as a body appeared in his view, the man smiling across as he held a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“Happy anniversary, Keiji,” Osamu smiled as he walked over to Keiji to give him a kiss. It was short and sweet but still, Keiji felt like he had been recharged by 50% from it alone. He hummed against Osamu before pulling back, slowly taking the bouquet from his hands as Osamu snickered, “Pretty sure ya forgot about it.”

“Been a long day. Sorry,” Keiji murmured as he walked further into the house. The dining room had been set up to resemble a romantic atmosphere; the table even had a couple of candle holders littered about, scented candles filling the room with the smell of pine. Keiji’s mouth watered at the sight of the food, Osamu chuckling as he plucked the roses out of his hand and took off Keiji’s jacket, the man being too tired to even strip it off his shoulders as he guided him to the table.

“Come on, the food’s gonna get cold,” he grinned as Keiji’s stomach let out a loud rumble. He merely smiled as he sat down and thanked for the food, Osamu doing the same as Keiji picked up the onigiri in front of him and bit into it, the glorious combination of fatty tuna and rice made from Hyogo filling his taste buds. He let out an unholy groan as Osamu snickered, his head cradled in his hand as he watched his boyfriend munch on the food.

“I’m sure you must be a god making these kinds of food,” Keiji quipped through a mouthful of rice. Having had met Osamu several times when he was selling onigiri at his twin’s games and seeing him around in various events involving the MSBY Black Jackals, Keji couldn’t help but find himself falling more and more for the man. He didn’t know how it began; was it his love for onigiri that led him to Miya Osamu or was it the fact that he was always there with his wide grin, his food bringing peace to Keiji’s soul as he savoured each bite?

He was just happy he had someone he could go to and call home. His life as an editor was anything but fun, the deadlines and mangakas who just didn’t seem to have the urgency to complete their deadlines driving him mad. Osamu and his onigiri were about the only things keeping him sane at this point.

The song shifted to one of familiarity, the soft notes pouring out of the speakers as Osamu stood up. He offered a hand to Keiji, a smile on his face as he pulled Keiji up to his feet and onto the living room floor, slowly pressing their bodies together as he grinned, “This is our song.”

“Sap,” Keiji muttered as Elton John’s soft voice filled the room. The two men swayed to the music, Keiji closing his eyes from both exhaustion and just wanting to breathe in Osamu’s being.

“There’s a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wave, can be turned away. An enchanted moment and it sees me through. Its enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.”

“And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we’ve got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight). How it’s laid to rest? Its enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.”

Osamu echoed the lyrics “Can you feel the love tonight” as the song went on, his lips pulled into a soft smile as he spun Keiji around. Keiji never thought the man would be such a good dancer, his body moving in liquid grace with him as he pulled him to the music. It didn’t matter which song they danced to; Osamu was always able to make him feel as though he was in a faraway place, his mind at ease as they swayed. Right now, he could almost imagine himself dancing underneath a waterfall under the moonlight, the sound of the crickets and water splashing onto rocks sending chills down his spine. Osamu would smile at him, his black hair reflected in the light as he swooped him down for a kiss.

Keiji leaned into him for the rest of the song, the two of them kissing slowly as the song finally finished. They finally released each other with satisfied smiled, Osamu’s eyes hooded as he pressed a kiss on Keiji’s knuckles.

“I have somethin’ for ya in the bedroom. Includes a lot of love and flowers,” he grinned as Keiji let out a coy smile, “Lead the way.”

Oh, he was definitely going to feel the love tonight with how much Osamu was slowly making him fall in love with him more and more at each passing second.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Come yell at me @runningfromrealitytoanime on Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Please comment and leave some kudos! They really help boost my confidence in my writing and make my day!


End file.
